


Lazy Sunday

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Marius have a lazy Sunday in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

"Marius, no-"

Courfeyrac protested, but it was Combeferre who actually grabbed the other man by the hips, pulling him back into bed and in between them. Marius laughed, his cheeks blooming scarlet beneath the scattering of freckles upon the flesh.

Courfeyrac nipped at Marius’ lips before coaxing him into another kiss, capturing those sweet, plump, pink things beneath his own. Combeferre chuckled against Marius’ neck, trailing his own mouth over the skin there.

"I simply  _must_  get up-“

"You  _musn’t_!” Courfeyrac insisted.

"You oughtn’t." Combeferre agreed, his thumbs stroking convincingly over Marius’ hip bones. "You ought stay here with us, think of how  _cold_  it is outside, outside of bed, and you’ve not got any classes today, all your current commissions for translation are completed… Why ever should you leave us bereft of your sweet warmth?”

He trailed his mouth lower, breath ghosting hot over Marius’ shoulder blade, and the younger man let out a shiver that Combeferre considered a great delight.

"O-oh, that’s quite- oh-"

"He makes as compelling a case as you or I could in a court of law, hmm, sweet Pontmercy?" Courfeyrac teased against his lips, and Marius let out a noise that was all but a mewl, for Combeferre traced a thumb over his nipple as Courfeyrac took the other between thumb and forefinger.

"Y-yes, I do suppose so-" Marius managed to get out, but then Courfeyrac dipped, wrapping his lips around the head of Marius’ cock, half-hard against his stomach until Courfeyrac brought it forward with his hand, and Marius utterly lost his ability to verbalize even the barest and simplest of thoughts.

It was later, when Courfeyrac and Combeferre had quite exhausted him, that Marius asked in a soft voice if they would begin to do this every wee on a Sunday.

"It’s perhaps a different type of worship than is proper." Combeferre said dryly, taking a drag of his cigarette where he reclined back on the bed, and Courfeyrac snorted, pulling out a set of cards and beginning to deal for both him and Marius - the latter two sat cross-legged and across from each other on the bed, both entirely naked whereas Combeferre lay beneath the bunched sheet, covered up to his navel.

"Who is to dictate proper?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Oh, all sorts of people." Combeferre said in a languid tone, and Courfeyrac laughed along with Marius. "But yes, Marius. If you like."

Marius took a pause, and a small but radiant smile graced his darling features. “O-oh, I should th-think I would.”

"Then we shall." Courfeyrac purred, and he laid down a spread of four cards, laughing uproariously when Marius groaned for his loss.


End file.
